psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS
"Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS" is the seventeenth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on March 1, 2015. Plot The video starts with Jesse announcing that he's going to London, England with Jeffrey Sr. as Jeffrey Jr. takes the camera for Jesse. On the way to the airport, inside the airport, and on the plane, Jesse passes the time by playing Super Mario 64 DS on his Nintendo DS, much to the chagrin of Jeffrey Sr.. In London, Jesse tries to charge his DS but is unable to because of the different outlets. On the way to dinner, they walk around London. At dinner sitting at the table, Jesse zooms in on Jeffrey Sr., much to his annoyance, and proceeds to tell him to turn off the camera. At the end of the first night, Jesse finds that he has to share a bed with Jeffrey Sr., much to the annoyance of both (especially when Jesse begins to play his DS in bed). The next day, Jesse and Jeffrey Sr. ride the London Eye and asks him if he remembers the time Kate broke Jeffrey Jr.'s iPad and Jeffrey Sr. said she was nuts. Jesse than encounters a man dressed as Shrek on the sidewalk and proclaims that "Shrek is love, Shrek is life!". The video cuts to a time later, where Jeffrey Sr. is taking a shower. Jesse decides to turn the light off in the bathroom and Jeffrey Sr. says; "YO, you want to turn the freaking light back on, I'm gonna fall and bust my ass!". The next day, Jeffrey Sr. films Big Ben and walks through an alley way with a guy playing a violin. That night, Jesse continues to play his DS in bed when Jeffrey Sr. intervenes, claiming that he shouldn't be playing games when he could be out exploring London. When Jesse continues to argue that he doesn't want to go outside, Jeffrey Sr. takes his DS and pounds it with his foot. He then drenched it in the bath and tosses Jesse's camera on the bed. Jesse runs to the bath and tries to retrieve the DS, but it shocks him. Jesse is disappointed and notes that sometimes he wishes that Jeffrey Sr. never existed, berating himself for this as the video ends. Locations New Jersey *The Ridgway Residence *An airport in New Jersey *On a plane England *An airport in England *London *In a hotel in London *On the London Eye Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Theresa Ridgway *Many background citizens Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS was filmed by Jesse (Start - 0:17, 1:44 - 2:05, 2:25 - 4:42 and 6:05 - End), Jeffrey Jr. (0:17 - 1:43) and Jeffrey Sr. (2:05 - 2:20 and 4:42 - 6:01). It is unclear who was filming during 2:20 - 2:24. Victims Reception Psycho Dad Pounds DS is one of the Psycho Videos where many viewers actually sided with Jeffrey Sr. rather than Jesse, many of them criticizing Jesse for traveling all the way to London expecting to spend most of the trip playing on his DS rather than exploring London. Jesse responded to these criticisms in Broken Nintendo DS & My London Experience *UPDATE*, calling them "unfair", stating that he funded the trip and that he already had explored everything he wanted to see. Later on, during the events of Psycho Family Therapy, Jesse claims that he didn't find London interesting when he tries to knock down his father's justification for destroying his DS. Trivia *''Psycho Dad Pounds DS'' is the only Psycho Video so far to partly take place outside of North America, also taking place in England. *Psycho Dad Pounds DS is the first Psycho Video to take place away from the Ridgway Residence. *''Psycho Dad Pounds DS'' is the first Psycho Video where a Nintendo device is destroyed. *''Psycho Dad Pounds DS'' is the first Psycho Video to by filmed by three people. *''Psycho Dad Pounds DS'' is the second Psycho Video to be filmed by Jeffrey Sr., the first being Psycho Dad Axes Laptop. Category:Psycho Videos